To avenge a Fallen Love
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: After getting news that the man she loved was murdered Uchiha-Taisho Kagome was out for revenge and Sasuke was helping her, after all if she wanted revenge she might as well go to the expert avenger. But can Sasuke complete her loves last wish or will he let Kagome slip through his fingers...


Itachi turned his head to the side at hearing his wife's sharp intake of breath. His onyx colored eyes narrowed at the sight of her tears as she stared shocked at the scroll she had just received.

Kagome's lips pulled back as she grounded her teeth revealing her white canines as she tried to make sense of what she was reading. She felt the rush of heat that traveled down her body before turning into a harsh bitter coldness as her body lurched forward with her sobs. Her heart felt as if it would give out at any minute from the speed it was beating with as if it were trying to break free. Her throat constricted seemingly wanting to stop her breathing, like she was being chocked.

With an agonizing wail she threw the scroll in a random direction causing a mirror to shatter with the force of impact.

Gripping her hair she cried with despair. She quickly ran to her closet and began to grab all her things, packing all her weapons and some clothing.

Itachi shook his head as he watched her with his dark eyes.

"Stop." he spoke his voice raw with a rare show of emotions. But he was ignored as she opened a draw and pulled out a black shirt. She brought it to her lower face before covering her whole face with it and screaming.

"Why!" she screamed as she threw the shirt on the bed to instead burry her hands in her hair. "Why!" and like a child throwing a fit she snapped her arms down straight to hit the bed as she dropped down to her knees.

Itachi never moved from his spot on the window and shook his head. "I know not why. Kagome, unpack your bags. Do not do this to yourself, to us." he pleaded.

Kagome snarled as she slammed her suitcase shut. "I am leaving! I cannot stay here!" she cried. She unknowingly walked over to where she had thrown the scroll to grab her cloak. She stared down at the scroll and gave a pitiful whimper as she moved to grab it, the glass crunching under her foot before she paused. She instead turned to grab her cloak and walked towards the door.

"Kagome. Stop." Itachi said but she continued to head for the door and in no time she was gone. Itachi shot up and went after her not carrying about the glass under him, he couldn't feel anything but he did feel the sadness and abandonment he felt at the moment.

Kagome cried as she got on her faithful companion Kirara. Sitting down for a moment she allowed her cries to come out full scale. Kirara meowed in sorrow as she tried to comfort her mistress but alas she could do nothing to sooth the woman she had vowed to protect and watch. She could do nothing to lessen the pain coursing through Kagome's soul, she was at this point close to breaking.

Itachi appeared before them and kneeled down his face showing his desperation. "Kagome you need to stop and listen to me! Don't go, this is beyond your powers! You can't fix this!"

Kagome sniffed as she gripped Kirara's fur. "I need to be strong I have to do this... I need to go. Kirara!"

And with a slight kick of her heel into Kirara's side the Neko roared as she gave a mighty leap into the air and flew off.

"Kirara! Kagome!" Itachi shouted as he cursed. He jumped in the trees and gave chase trying to desperately keep view of the woman he loved and her companion. "I can't let her go!"

He tried calling out to her and Kirara but nothing. His hopes soared when Kagome turned but she didn't even look his way.

Kagome sniffed as she turned to look back at the home she was leaving behind. "Kami..."

"Look at me Kagome! Don't go!"

He chased her for what seemed like miles which it was but to him those miles seemed like an eternity.

Kagome finally arrived at Konoha and raced to the village walls where a crowed had formed.

"Sasuke!" she called out as the crowed parted for her and closed like water.

Said man turned to look at her and he quickly enveloped her in a hug. "You shouldn't see this." he spoke his voice gruff.

Kagome shook her head as she pushed out of his arms. "I need to... I love him."

Sasuke's fist clenched as he stepped aside. Kagome proceeded to move and as soon as she got to the body lying on the floor she broke down.

"Noooooo! No, no, no, no, no!" she cried out as she collapsed and hugged the body close to her.

Itachi finally arrived coming to stand beside Sasuke. His own fist clenched as he closed his eyes in pain wanting to avoid seeing the woman he loved holding the bloody corpse.

"Why... why did you take him from me?!" she questioned before turning to look up at the heavens and gave a mournful whole of her loves name.

"ITACHI!"

The villagers and Shinobi bowed their head in mourning as they witnessed the powerful woman before them, the wife of Itachi Uchiha cry her heart and soul out and scream her lungs off until she couldn't any more.

Rain began to poor from the sky as if to wash away all the pain but it was of no use, it only furthered the pain and sorrow.

Kagome watched with tear filled eyes as the blood washed off of Itachi's pale face. She raised a shaky hand to caress his face and clutched at the coldness of his cheeks. She grabbed his hand and rubbed it hoping to bring warmth to the cold appendage in her hands but to no avail.

"Please wake up, please." she begged.

Sasuke having had enough of watching his Sister-in-Law in pain, quickly wrapped her up in his arms. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I couldn't save him."

Kagome let him hold her until her tears stopped but she remained unmoving.

"Kagome?" Sasuke questioned. "Kagome!" he exclaimed in worry when she didn't respond. He moved her and his eyes saddened.

"She's going into a nervous breakdown, Tsunade." he called.

The blonde Hokage sighed as she nodded. "It's expected. We need to get her to the hospital." she said before turning to Naruto and Kakashi. "Take Itachi's body and prepare it." she ordere before leaving with Sasuke.

Naruto gave a sad sigh as he and Kakashi moved to get the body of Sasuke's brother. "How did things get so bad so quick?" he questioned.

"I don't know Naruto. I don't know."

...

Days passed and Kagome remained unresponsive. Her eyes would stare blankly at the wall and not once had she moved in the whole week she had been there.

Sasuke sighed as he carried her to watch as Itachi was cremated and given a proper memorial. He hoped this would get her out of her current state. And to his and everyone else relief it did.

...but...

She had a new goal...

Vengeance...

Uchiha-Taisho Kagome was out for revenge...

And Sasuke was helping her, after all if she wanted revenge she might as well go to the expert avenger.  
>...<p> 


End file.
